


A Focused Perspective

by Queens_n_Fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beauty-guru Stan, Domestic, M/M, Soft Bill Denbrough, Stan is stressed, Stan-Centric, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Stan, the world needs more youtuber AUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_n_Fiction/pseuds/Queens_n_Fiction
Summary: Stan was frustrated.He knew his camera loved doing its own thing, but it's been 20 minutes of trying to focus the lens and frankly, it's a bit ridiculous.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 37





	A Focused Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen, the world needs more Youtuber AUs. I am simply filling the demand. I'm trying to ease myself back into writing, so why not start with one of my favorite couples?

Stan was frustrated.

He knew his camera liked to do its own thing, but it’s been 20 minutes of trying to focus the lens and frankly, it’s a bit ridiculous.

Bill had left a few hours ago to hang out with Georgie, usually he would invite Stan to tag along with the brothers, but he knew today was different. It was filming day.

Stan had set out to begin working for the day when he had noticed the cameras lack of focus. He thought it would be an easy fix but he was dead wrong.

He sat fiddling with the camera placed above the vanity pushed into the corner of the bedroom, the top filled with different beauty products, pallets, brushes, lipsticks, all arranged in an organized and well-kept manner. Everything was pristine within the confines of the room, taking on a minimalistic design, the biggest signs of personality showing through in the baseball cap hanging on the bed frame and the framed pictures of two people dispersed throughout the room. Stan had cleaned in preparation for today’s video, but he had yet to even start shooting.

Stan had gone into filming excited; a new up-and-coming skin care brand had sent him some admittedly impressive products for him to try, and with his channel gaining traction he was starting to receive PR packages like this more and more. He couldn’t dream to afford these products on his own quite yet, indie brands while well meaning, could rack up the prices of their products like no other. His channel sat at a cool 505k subscribers, giving him a healthy amount of Ad sense for each video, but living in his own apartment and paying his way through college really drained his capability for buying things that weren’t necessities at the moment. He was always one to help out small businesses, but even he winced when he saw the prices for the new hydrating and brightening skin care set the company had put out.

When he had received the PR, he had felt like he pulled the luck of the draw, it was only fair that he made a video with the products, as a nod to the brand in thanks for sending it to him and to satisfy his own curiosity of how the product would perform. He usually filmed videos three times a week and the review would easily fill his Thursday slot.

His skin had been going through it lately, and he felt like this had been the perfect time to try them out.

His camera didn’t share the same sentiments though.

After messing around with the camera for a few minutes longer, Stan huffed out in frustration and just sat in in front of his filming station, putting his head in his hands. Sure, this was a minor inconvenience, nothing to get worked up about, but Stanley couldn’t help but be upset.

Stan liked to keep his uploads consistent, spacing them out through the week, videos going up on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. It helped him maintain a schedule, allowing him to work-in filming and editing to his class timetable for university. It’s how he worked, how he functioned and how he was able to stay sane. This tiny wrench in his plan made him feel like everything was being thrown off balance.

If he didn’t get this video filmed by at least 1:30, then he wouldn’t be able to finish editing by 6 like he had planned and then, he wouldn’t be able to start making dinner at 6:30, pushing back his time that he had set aside for his chaptered reading for etymology, a stupid class he had to take to for a required credit, which would later-

He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly as he looked back at the person who had entered the room. His spiral momentarily put on hold.

Bill stood with a furrowed brow as he looked down at Stan with concern. “S-St-Stan?”

Stan took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, opening them; he looked up at his boyfriend with a weary smile. “Hey Big Bill, back from hanging with Georgie?”

“Y-yeah. Had t-to get him home buh-before our p-p-parents guh-got mad at him f-for not d-doing his h-homework.” Bill rubbed at the shoulder his hand was on. “Are yuh-you okay th-though? You d-don’t luh-look too happy.”

Stan leaned towards Bill, his miniature problem still at the back of his mind, even with his boyfriend’s calming presence around. They were the equivalent of elementary school sweethearts, knowing they liked each-other from an early age, but the small town repression of living in Derry Maine and Stan’s less than approving rabbi father delayed their relationship until Bill finally exploded and confessed during their sophomore year of high school. Bill had been in Stan’s life for as long as he could remember and Bill had always looked at Stan like he hung the stars in the sky.

Once they were legal adults, both had booked it to the nearest college town, got an apartment together and have been living with each other in their own fairy-tale ending ever since.

They both worked to generate a steady income. Stan had quit his retail job once YouTube actually pulled through with the payments. Bill had gotten a job as a barista at the campus café and was able to pay for half of their payments. That’s why he had to be consistent with his work, so he could afford to live with Bill, so he wouldn’t jeopardize all the work they’ve put into being together-

“I’m behind. My cameras not focusing,” He shot a scathing look at the innocent looking camera behind his ring light. “-And if I don’t finish filming this review soon I’m going to be behind with everything else.” Stan felt irrational as he felt his eyes begin to water.

“I might be late to making dinner…” he trails off. He looked down, feeling nothing but resentment at his short comings, the only job he had was to make videos, and he couldn’t even do that productively?

He felt lips press against his forehead and the mounting anxiety within him ebbed a bit.

“Duh-don’t even w-worry about it, fuh-focus on your v-video and I-I-I’ll take care of dinner. Here, luh-let me see the c-camera.” Stan dismounted his camera from the tripod and handed it to Bill, who began to adjust its lens with rapt attention. Stan’s eyes grew watery again, this time in pure admiration for the man standing behind him. Bill didn’t know it, but his support meant the world to Stan, and it was honestly his only driving point at times. His strong and kind boyfriend was always there to give him something to lean on, even when his stringency for perfection and timeliness got in the way. Maybe he was being melodramatic because he was moments away from a full break down, but the sentiment remained. Bill’s support during Stan’s small moments made a difference.

Bill made a sound of excitement as he looked up from the camera, a smile easily spread across his face. “Luh-look! I g-got it.” He placed the camera back into Stan’s hand. He looked at the newly fixed camera and at the view finder; he saw a clear picture of the work station in front of him. Not wanting to risk the lens becoming distorted again, he gently set the camera back on its perch on the tripod and examined himself in the view finder once more.

The footage remained crystal clear. Bill really had fixed the camera.

Stan looked back at his boyfriend with grateful eyes. “I hope you know you’re honestly the best Billy.”

“I-I’d luh-like to th-think I am.” He responded, grinning. “Now yuh-you can g-get back to f-filming. I’ll st-still take c-care of dinner th-though so don’t w-worry about it.” Bill leans over his shoulder and gives Stan a peck before moving to leave the room.

“I’ll h-hang in the l-living room w-while you f-f-film. Yuh-you can do it b-babe!” Bill flashed him a thumbs up as he exited the room, closing the door gently behind himself.

Stan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he turned back to the camera. Breathing out, he made sure that he had everything set up so he could finally begin filming. The PR box was placed on his vanity just below the cameras view he looked around to check if anything had become displaced during that whole journey. Once everything checked out, he decided that it was time to start. With a renewed vigor, Stan pressed the record button and waited for the green-light to flash before he started his intro.

“Hello my finches, welcome back to Stan’s sanctuary. Today I’m doing a review on a newly popular-“

________________________________

The rest of Stan’s day had continued in an orderly fashion. He was able to finish filming around 2:30, finish editing by 6:25 and set the video to upload at 6:30. He was able to eat dinner with Bill and finished his required reading within an appropriate amount of time. Now, he was in bed with Bill, pressed against his chest and listened to the steady rhythmic beating of Bill’s heartbeat as it pumped.

It wasn’t the perfect schedule he had set out for himself in the beginning, but it all turned out fine in the end.

Stan’s schedule may have been altered, but Bill’s steady presence had always given him reassurance as things changed around them. He cuddled closer to Bill and closed his eyes, ready to be lulled to sleep.

He really did love Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! glad you made it through, please tell me what you think and leave me some feedback about what you thought. I'd love to keep writing and improve. I was thinking of leaving this as a one-shot but I'm willing to make it a mini-series if people enjoy it


End file.
